This invention relates to aircraft displays and display systems.
Aircraft have many displays which present a variety of information to the pilot. When the pilot's attention needs to be drawn to information of particular importance, it can be difficult to ensure that he is able to distinguish this important information from other information. It has been proposed in GB 2226924A to mount a display in the glareshield of an aircraft to present information to the pilot from a (Tactical Collision Avoidance Systems) collision avoidance system. The display is of a kind that produces changing symbols so that these are visible in the peripheral field-of-view of the pilot while he is looking forwardly through the aircraft window.
There is, however, other information which it is desirable to present to the pilot which does not necessarily have to be interpreted by the pilot when looking through the aircraft window. It has been found that it is very advantageous to present this information to the pilot on a display located in the region of the glareshield, because such a location is separate from the other aircraft instruments and is closest to the external field-of-view through the window.